


Our Little Game

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Funny, M/M, Sexual mention, Stress, Yaoi, game, guys are too into it, i'm a little shit, it's so bad, just read i can't explain !, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: { Drarry - Harry Potter - FR}Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter jouent un jeu. Un jeu rien qu'entre eux. Mais peut être que la transe de cette partie va être prise trop au sérieux. Parce que cette fois, le jeu sera en publique. Leur honneur est mit en jeu. Qui dominera la partie, dans ces conditions ... ?





	

* * *

 

** Our ** **** ** Little ** **** ** Game **

* * *

 

 

 **"-Allez....** **Viens** !"

"- **Laisse** **moi** **deux** **minutes**..."

"- **On** **va** **pas** **y** **passer** **la** **journée** **Potter,** **viens** **chez** **moi** **et** **puis** **c'est** **tout** !"

Harry observa le blond. Son rival n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Ses amis, Hermione et Ron, le regardaient avec tension, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien faire. La situation était telle que personne n'osait parler. Harry ne pouvait pas y aller. Mais avait-il le choix.... ?

"- **C'est** **malhonnête** **de** **faire** **ça,** **Malefoy**."

"- **Quel** **est** **le** **problème** **Potter** **?** **C'est** **un** **moyen** **comme** **un** **autre** **de** **gagner** **beaucoup** **d'argent** **en** **peu** **de** **temps.** **A** **moins** **que** **tu** **n'ais** **peur,** **Potter** ?"

"- **De** **quoi** **aurais-je** **peur** ?"

"- **De** **ne** **pas** **être** **assez** **mature** **pour** **le** **faire** **peut** **être** **?** **Oh** **mais** **si** **tu** **refuses** **tu** **peux** **toujours** **dire** **que** **j'ai** **gagner** **notre** **pari**."

Hors de question. Il allait prendre une décision lorsque Draco l'interrompit une dernière fois.

"- **Mais** **soyons** **clairs.** **Si** **tu** **viens** **chez** **moi,** **à** **la** **seconde** **où** **tu** **commenceras** **à** **bouger...** **Je** **veux** **mon** **argent.** **Tu** **connais** **les** **prix** **pour** ** _ce_** ** _genre_** **de** **chose** **n'est** **ce** **pas** ?"

Harry n'abandonnerait pas. Il lança un regard glacial à la pair d'yeux bleus qui l'observait avec un sourire qui lui est caractéristique. Avec un dernier regard pour ses amis, Harry se leva de sa chaise en prenant une grande inspiration. Il s'avança vers la table où Draco l'attendait, guettant ses moindre mouvement.

Ils avaient gros à perdre. Tout les deux. Mais qu'est ce que l'adolescence si elle n'a pas son lot de rebondissements et de dangers ? Il était grand temps qu'ils prouvent ce qu'ils valaient.

Une fois arrivé à la table, Harry fit le geste que tous attendaient. Le regard des autres lui importait peu. Il avait bien l'intention de faire pleurer et gémire Draco Malfoy devant tout le monde.

N'osant pourtant regarder le résultat de son action, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, tous retenaient leur respiration. L'acte final arriverait bientôt. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit les deux adversaires, leurs joues rougies par l'adrénaline sachant parfaitement que leur honneur était en jeu.

Puis, enfin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, au moment où Ron poussa un soupir déçu tandis que Draco, lui, poussa un petit cri. Et Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre. C'était un cri de victoire.

"- **Va** **te** **faire** **voir** **Malfoy** **!** **Mettre** **une** **dizaine** **de** **maison** **sur** **toute** **une** **rue,** **c'est** **impossible** **à** **traverser** !!" Le brun tenta de se défendre alors qu'il lançait au blond les derniers billets qu'il lui restait, finissant fauché

"- **Alors** **Potter** **c'est** **qui** **le** **plus** **fort** **?** **N'est** **ce** **pas** **"Monsieur-je-suis-le-roi-du-Monopoly** " ?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

"- **Oooh,** **serais-tu** **véxé** **d'avoir** **perdu** **face** **à** **quelqu'un** **qui** **ne** **connaissait** **pas** **le** **jeu** **il** **y** **a** **encore** **une** **heure** **?** **Pauvre** **petit** **Potty** !"

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel, tout comme il continuer d'entrenir sa dispute et ses arguments avec Le Serpentard, pour sauver un minimum son honneur baffoué.

"- **Franchement** **ce** **départager** **sur** **un** **Monopoly....** **J'ai** **vraiment** **bien** **choisis** **mon** **entourage** **moi**..." Marmonna la Gryffondor avec un sourire narquois en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Harry Potter malheureusement !)
> 
> Ooookayyyy so ! Chute de merde bonjour XD Mais je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça l'idée du jeu détourné et comme je suis de nouveau dans une période Harry Potter j'en profite wallah ! ❤️ (m'en voulez pas pour les fautes, il est 2h du matin)


End file.
